Por ti
by Naomi-chian
Summary: En estas fiestas lo mas importante es pasarla con los seres queridos. RedxYellow GreenxBlue
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**Por ti**

**::**

_By:_

_Naomi–chian_

**...**

**Capítulo Uno**

**...**

* * *

><p>Navidad, esa época del año en que muchos se preocupan por dar el regalo perfecto. Las únicas veces en que se ponía histérico era para comprar el regalo para su madre, aunque eso era porque lo compraba a último minuto. Pero este año era diferente, el de su madre lo había comprado hace semanas, el que más le demoraba y complicaba era para su novia, Yellow.<p>

Las sugerencias que siempre le daban era entre ropa, artículos para sus Pokemon o hasta zapatos, pero ella sabía cómo era la rubia, quizás le interesaría los artículos, pero él quería darle algo especial.

Corriendo por toda ciudad Carmín, buscando el regalo perfecto para ella, se detuvo en una joyería, muchas personas estaban ahí, al igual que él, buscado el presente ideal. Dinero tenia para comprarle cualquier cosa y poco le importaba cuanto le costará si era para ver la sonrisa de Yellow.

Al entrar uno de los empleados le dio la bienvenida y lo reconoció como el campeón de la Liga.

-Dígame, señor Red, ¿Busca algo en especial?

Decirle que necesitaba una joya que hiciera sonreír a una chica era algo vergonzoso de decir, aunque eso era lo que buscaba y necesitaba.

-Busco algo... Que la haga recordarme cuando lo vea...

El encargado vio los nervios del chico, y aguanto una pequeña risa en su boca. Vio todos los artículos que tenía, de vez en cuando miraba al entrenador, aun recordaba la pasión que vio cuando se enfrentó a Green en su batalla en la liga y ahora lo volvía a ver, solo que estaba vez hacia una chica. Era increíble ver como la juventud crecía.

-Bien, creo que este iría más a tu petición.

Le mostró un collar con una cadena plateada y como dije un rubí en forma de corazón. Él se quedó fascinado ante la belleza y resplandor de la joya. Era demasiado bello y puede que quizás no esté a su alcance.

El muchacho tragó saliva.

-¿Cuánto está? - pregunto temeroso

El empleado sonrió. Escribió en un papel el precio a pagar y se lo mostró.

-M-Me lo esperaba... - un precio sumamente alto.

-Aunque... Con el descuento de navidad más la alegría de ver al campeón entrar a la tienda... - el empleado volvió a sacar sus cálculos en el mismo papel, para luego volver a mostrarle - este sería el nuevo precio

Vio el nuevo precio algo nervioso, pero al verlo supo que era un precio más accesible.

-Muchas gracias... Me lo llevo

Y con una sonrisa, copio el regalo y se lo envolvió. Pagó y fue a por su presente que ya estaba muy bien decorado.

Lo tomo y salió a toda prisa del local, su reloj marcaba que era un poco más de las 6 y debía reunirse con Yellow en ciudad Verde a las 6:30.

-Debo darme prisa - dijo sacando su Aerodactyl y poniéndose en marcha.

-w-

Yellow frotó sus manos entre ellas para que el frío pasara, Red tenía un retraso de 10 minutos. No le molestaba esperar, solo quería que llegará total ese día era Navidad y era la primera vez que la pasaban juntos.

Según lo que habían acordado irían a pasear por toda Ciudad Verde a ver las luces de las calles, después una cena en casa de ella.

-Espero le guste mi regalo

En su cartera llevaba un empaque bien envuelto y lo llevaba con cuidado para que no se arrugara. Dirigió su mirada al cielo y fue ahí cuando vio la figura de un aerodactyl, supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

-Perdón por la demora, no pensé que los vientos serían tan fuertes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo importante es que estas aquí - dijo mientras tomaba su mano

Red se sonrojo y tiro de su brazo hacia el para abrazarla.

-¡Eh! E-Espera...

-Tengo frío, estemos un momento más así

Ahora era el turno de Yellow para sonrojarse, pero acepto el gesto.

-Uhm... Deberíamos ir a caminar, la gente nos observa...

-Pero antes... - dijo sacando el regalo - Feliz Navidad

-Ah... Yo... Vaya no esperaba esto...

-Ábrelo...

Con delicadeza lo abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía.

-No puedo aceptar esto... Es...

-Si no lo aceptas, no tengo a quien más dárselo...

-...es que...

Su regalo no se comparaba al de ella. Con algo de timidez, sacó el suyo y se lo entrego.

-No es tan valiosa como el tuyo pero...

-¡Es genial! - dijo entusiasmado - buscaba una bufanda, pero no he tenido tiempo para comprarla...

-Pero aun siento que...

-Ey... No me importa gastar todo mi dinero en un obsequio para ti, lo que cuenta es la intención, ¿no?

Yellow sonrió y abrazo a Red, él se lo devolvió. Después de un momento, se separó un poco y le levanto el rostro para darle un delicado beso.

-Feliz Navidad

* * *

><p>*Suspiro* ¡Bien, HE REGRESADO! *Se esconde detras de una muralla*<p>

Antes que me maten por mi larga ausencia, pues lo tipico no, estudios, trabajo, mas estudio, cero inspiracion, trabajo, mucho mas estudio... y la principal razon fue que... me robaron mi celular.

Fue en el Otaku Fest 2014, aqui en Perú, me dolio mucho perder todas mis hitorioas. Me deprimi... o mejor dicho me dio una pereza volver a escribir desde cero. Llegue a pensar que ya era hora de retirarme a mis casi ya 21 años, pero antes de que cometiera ese terrible error, me llego un mensaje de un lector, me hizo acordar porque escribia, para lograr que todos mis lectores sonrian.

Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, me pondre las pilas en actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda. De este fic, puedo decir que solo tendra dos capitulos y seran solo de la primera generacion, ¿Porque?, pues me volvi a leer el manga hasta la saga de Yellow y no se simplemente me dio la nostalgia de escribir algo sobre mis primeros pairing favoritos.

En fin, con esto me despido, cuidense mucho :D

**Naomi-chian**


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**Por ti**

**::**

_By:_

_Naomi–chian_

**...**

**Capítulo Dos**

**...**

* * *

><p>Esas fiestas siempre las pasaba con su hermana, Daysi, pero este año era diferente, ella había invitado a Bill a pasarlo en su casa. Desde que habían comenzado su relación eran casi inseparables. Y a él no le gustaba ser un mal tercio.<p>

-Te encontré... - escucho detrás suyo, ni necesito girarse, reconocía esa chillona voz donde sea, por lo que siguió caminando - oye al menos voltea cuando te hablan - le renegó

-¿Quieres algo Blue?

La castaña río divertida.

-Alguien con quien pasar navidad - le dijo en un tono pícaro

Green la miro con el ceño fruncido. Suspiro y siguió su camino.

-Oh vamos, tu hermana lo está pasando con Bill y mis padres se fueron de fiesta. Al menos hay que apoyarnos entre los dos.

-Solo no seas un estorbo

Blue infló sus mejillas, pero siguió de cerca al muchacho.

-w-

Aun a regañadientes, Green dejo que Blue lo llevará a una café, ella se pidió muchos pasteles, en cambio el solo una taza de chocolate caliente, aunque sólo en conmemoración a la fecha.

-Dime, ¿Creías en Santa de niño?

-No, nunca lo hice, mis padres me dijeron que no debía creer en esas cosas y me contaron la verdad. Recuerdo que una vez se lo dije a Red, él se puso a llorar y creo que ahí comenzó nuestra rivalidad

Blue río por lo bajo.

-Tengo la escena en mi cabeza

A partir de ese momento, Blue fue indagando más sobre las costumbres de Green en Navidad.

-w-

En su camino, se encontraron a Red y Yellow, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y Blue noto el bonito collar que su amiga usaba. Pero no le dijo nada, ya luego podría hablar con ella.

-Ah... Que cansancio... - dijo al sentarse en el sillón del gimnasio

-No entiendo porque me sigues

-Buuu, te dije que pasaríamos navidad juntos - se quejó - iré a preparar algo de chocolate caliente...

Green suspiro, pero la dejo hacer lo que quisiera, si se ponían a discutir, solo le daría un dolor de cabeza. Mientras la esperaba se sentó en el sillón.

-Regrese - dijo - ¿Lo quieres con malvaviscos?

-No así está bien.

Blue se sentó a un lado de él y volvió a tocar temas sobre sus costumbres y otras cosas.

-¿Por qué no fuiste con tus padres? - le pregunto Green

Blue le sonrió y dejó su taza en la mesa frente a ella.

-Porque a veces mis padres merecen tener un momento a solas y... - dijo mientras se apoyaba en el - me gusta estar contigo a solas...

-... -

Green no le respondió, aunque eso ya se lo esperaba. Él siempre había sido un chico misterioso y muy difícil de leer, y era eso que le atraía. Así como su sencillez y calidez, pero eso jamás se lo diría.

Unos minutos después, Blue cayó dormida apoyada en él. No se movió por temor a que se despertara, la miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar. Solo por esta vez concedería los caprichos de la castaña.

* * *

><p>Despues de dejar el vicio de Far Cry y Aura Kingdom :v<p>

Al fin puedo actualizar,disculpen la demora, pero las fiestas, la sorpresa que tengo por el cumpleaños de mi mama y entre preparaciones para año nuevo, pues... se me fue el tiempo :P

Ahora si me retiro.

Cuidense :D

**Naomi-chian**


End file.
